<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How much I love you by romeoandjulietyouwish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056151">How much I love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish'>romeoandjulietyouwish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lis Writes 9-1-1 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Eddie Diaz, Domestic Fluff, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Family Fluff, Fever, Fluff, M/M, Sick Evan "Buck" Buckley, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: could write one with a feverish Buck and Eddie taking care of him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lis Writes 9-1-1 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How much I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Buck is used to having to fake it through work when he’s sick, he’s used to pretending to be fine when he isn’t. But this morning when he wakes up he just so exhausted. His skin is flush and hot but he feels cold, his head feels all soft and squishy and he can’t breathe right. There’s no way he can go to work in good conscience. With a groan he taps out a quick message to Bobby, telling him that he’s too sick to come to his shift today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby responds almost immediately telling him to take care of himself and to feel better soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that out of the way, Buck rolls back over in his bed and falls back asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wakes up sometime later to his front door opening. He blinks sleepily and rolls over to see who’s in his apartment. Eddie appears at the top of the stairs with Chris beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Buck,” Eddie sets Chris down on the bed next to him. “Bobby called me,” he says before Buck can ask why he’s here. “My little guy is feeling sick today too so I thought I’d kill two birds with one stone and take care of you both at once.” Before Buck can respond, Eddie presses his cold hand against Buck’s forehead. Buck sighs at the touch. “Yeah, you got a fever too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris looks at Buck miserably as he sits up. “I don’t feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck sighs, “Neither do I, buddy. But your dad’s going to take good care of us.” He leans in closer, “I bet if you look sad enough he’ll let us have ice cream for dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not,” Eddie counters. “You two are having Abuela’s soup for dinner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s even better,” Buck smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be glad to hear that,” Eddie tells him as he settles Chris in bed with Buck, a ways apart so they don’t make each other miserable with how hot they are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck leans against the headboard, covers pooling around his waist as he reaches for a tissue, loudly blowing his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink this,” Eddie forces a small cup of medicine into both of their hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck looks up at Eddie with a scowl, “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll make you feel better soon,” Eddie pats his shoulder. “Just drink it.” Buck groans, but tips his head back and swallows the medicine, making a face of disgust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris giggles, “It’s not that bad, Bucky.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t even taste like grapes,” Buck counters. “It just tastes bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a riveting conversation,” Eddie laughs. “Now shove over, we have a whole list of movies to watch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck grumbles as Eddie climbs over him to sit between him and Chris, but Eddie placates him by putting an arm around his shoulders and kissing the top of his head. This relationship is still relatively new for them, having gone on their first official date only two weeks prior. But Buck finds himself thriving off of the increased amount of affection between the two of them. Chris mirrors Buck’s position and curls up against his dad as Eddie turns on the tv and starts searching for a movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them sit like that for a few hours until two movies are complete and Chris is completely passed out against his dad. A mountain of tissues covers the bed in front of them and Buck is practically melted against Eddie’s side. He doesn’t have the strength to be embarrassed, he feels so heavy and warm that all it takes is Eddie gently rubbing his thumb up and down his shoulder for him to fall asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Buck wakes up for the third time today the first thing that he notices is that he can kinda sorta breathe out of his nose. He groans, getting headrush as he sits up. He notices Christopher isn’t in the bed next to him anymore, but he hears voices coming from downstairs. Buck plods down the stairs and finds Eddie heating some food up over the stove, Chris sitting on the counter behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, sleepyhead,” Eddie teases him when he sees him. “Dinner’s almost ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Buck wraps his arms around Eddie’s waist and hugs him from behind, pressing his forehead against Eddie’s much cooler back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re clingy when you’re sick,” Eddie tells him. “You feeling any better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little.” Buck leaves his arms around Eddie for a moment longer before pulling away and looking at Chris. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How ‘bout you, buddy? Feeling any better?” Buck asks as he leans against the counter. Chris nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soups hot,” Eddie announces as he turns off the stove. He bustles around Buck’s kitchen, getting bowls and spoons while Buck helps Christopher down from the counter. Once dinner is over, Eddie shoves Buck and Christopher back to bed. To Buck’s delight, Eddie curls up with them again and indulges Buck’s cuddlier side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entangles his legs with Eddie’s, resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest and forcing Eddie’s arm to wrap around his shoulders. Christopher picks another movie and if Buck’s being honest, he doesn’t know which one it is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight,” Chris murmurs as he yawns, moving his head to rest on Eddie’s stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night, peanut,” Buck says, letting out a yawn of his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night,” Eddie uses his free arm to run his hand through Christopher’s hair and lull him the rest of the way asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now the two adults are left awake, bright colors from the movie washing over them. Buck sighs and settles more comfortably against Eddie. His eyes droop closed of their own accord.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Buck mumbles against Eddie’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck is completely unaware of Eddie freaking out above him. They haven’t said those words to each other yet. “You’re sick,” Eddie says. “You’re not even going to remember this in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imma remember how much I love you,” Buck slurs sleepily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie huffs, “I’m sure you are, now go to sleep before you say anything else you’ll regret.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not...gonna regret it,” Buck tells him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie smiles, “Well if that’s the case and you do happen to remember this, then I love you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay…” Buck falls fast asleep against Eddie’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed!</p><p>Tumblr- @evanbuckley-heartofgold</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>